Webpages can be personalized based on the characteristics (interests, social category, context, etc.), actions (click on button, open a link, etc.), intent (make a purchase, check status of an entity), or any other parameter that can be identified and associated with an individual, therefore providing them with a tailored user experience. Website developers may attempt to personalize webpages in order to increase the browse time of the user as well as to increase the sales conversion (i.e., increase the chances of the user purchasing a good or service sold on the web site).
However, website developers do not take into consideration the format of content previously visualized by the user in personalizing the webpage.
For example, a user may view a graph on a webpage depicting a trend line for a particular product as a green line and then view a subsequent graph on a different webpage depicting a trend line for the same product as a red line. As a result, these graphs may cause confusion for the user due to the inconsistent format of the content. In an attempt to alleviate the confusion, the user may have to spend additional time in ascertaining the similarities and differences between these graphs.
Unfortunately, there is not currently a means for managing format inconsistencies across webpages.